A Life-Changing Transformation
by DaWeiOfLife
Summary: This is a story of a humble kid who eventually turns into a Pokemon.
1. Tensions Rise

... - Time passes

* * *

It is one Cold day in the burbs of Chicago, the temperature was freezing, the wind is picking up, and it is lightly snowing. Viktor is shown walking up the Gov (a street name, slang) shivering and bracing himself as he walk home from school. He is a typical freshman, seems to be a straight A student, and has no trouble at any classes. In the school, many people carry Pokémon around to battle off campus or during Phys-Ed. Viktor felt isolated in the fact that he does not have any Pokémon, the outcome of that is being called some names that he disapproved. Viktor does not take jokes very well, so this brings us to the lonely blonde 14-year old walking home with his head down. His parents are in Russia, because it is legal for 14 year old kids to live by themselves. Viktor seems to be neutral about that, he is a great organizer and he is punctual. As he went back to his small house, he stripped his coats off and hung them on the hanger. Then he warmed up sitting next to the fireplace…

"What a drag…" The blonde said as he turns on the TV, showing _Doctor Who_.

Then, he channel surfed to find any good television shows, but there is no luck.

"Well, what can I say, Russian Television is better…" He said as he sulks up to his room and sits at his computer desk, looking at current events.

"What the hell? That is bullshit at the slightest…" He said as he read the heading about humans morphing into Pokémon.

"No, that is not happening." He doubted.

Most of his spare time goes into his computer games, such as _Half Life 2, Counter strike_, and more…

Meanwhile, current event wise, there is a terrorist organization called Team Rocket, their goal is to unify people in America and take their rights one at a time, their goal is to make Fascist America. So far, 100 anti-fascists were captured and sent to POW camps in Pittsburgh, 40 Pokémon were captured in Philly. Propaganda amounts were massive, especially in the District Colombia area. An assassination attempt is made once, but the FBI was quick enough to apprehend the culprit and kill it on the spot. Viktor does not give two shits about it. As the Thursday got darker, the clouds settled in and dumped snow. Viktor is staring at his review packet, looking all worried.

"Maybe it is true…" He thought in his head as he plans his tomorrow activities.

As he fills in the last blank on the packet, he gently placed his pencil back to where he got it, and stuffed the packet into his shit-sack (My slang for backpack). Viktor went on to Google and the first thing he saw were Twitter posts about people morphing into Pokémon, and it updates with almost 1000 posts every five seconds. People are saying it happened in Finland, but the victim's name was not known. When he typed in the term "Pokémon" The first page goes to _The New York Times _talking about what happened. As Viktor skimmed through the article, the name was revealed, Alexandra Barbarossa, a 15 year old German girl, who was residing in America, came to Finland to see her family grave, her parents were killed by Team Rocked in Europe. Testimonies say that there was a peculiar flash observed around 04:00 UTC, and it lasted about 1 minute. The cause of it is unknown, but when she was revealed, she went back to the US, Hiding for the rest of her life as a Pokémon; it is not known that she is captured or not, a manhunt is underway.

"I think I should be worried." He said to himself as he shuts off his computer. The snow was piling up, inch by inch.

"Neat, looks like there is going to be no school." He said as it brought a smile onto his face, since tomorrow is Friday. It is eight, which is one hour away from bedtime. He went to his spacious living room and turned on the Television, and it was showing 1tv, a Russian webcast, and everything is English due to the lingua franca here. It is still discussing about the Pokémon Morphing thingy. Viktor was getting bored by the minute, when it's enough; he went to bed, worried.

It was snowing hard, and then, a flash of thunder woke Viktor up, thinking another mutation happened, he checked outside, and everything was quiet, and all exempt but the snowfall, Viktor returned back to bed, and falling asleep soundly.


	2. Rumors Spread

The Phone did not ring, and it is 7:15, school starts at 7:30. Viktor got mad at how he still has school even though there is one million meters of snow.

"Why, why, and WHY?" He yelled at the top of his lungs in his living room.

"This school is so cheap!" He yelled to himself

"I'll guess I have to not be truant, and I'll just assume that there is going to be rumours." He declared as he carries his backpack and walks to school in the freezing cold. When he entered the school, the first he saw was Juniors and Seniors Battling with their Pokémon, while Viktor enters the school. The sophomores are gossiping about the Pokémon crap that they heard yesterday.

"Dude, how awesome would it be to have one student here to be a Pokémon…" A sophomore said as everyone else agreed. As He walks to his First block Class, he repeatedly heard rumours about the News last night, he is becoming irritated at this. As the bell rings at seven thirty, the Teacher administered a Unit Test for the class that Viktor was studying for yesterday.

Viktor finished the 80 question exam with pride first, then after 15 minutes, everyone is done, and the students start to gossip again.

"Why don't you guys pipe down? It may be a troll! A fluke!" The teacher said

"That is what I'm thinking about!" Viktor said.

Viktor was eventually ignored, so as the teacher, then, they start gossiping again about the Girl who turned into a Pokémon.

"Wow, students these days… Except for you, Viktor." The teacher said

"I don't brag about stuff, or spread rumours." Viktor said

The block ended, and everyone rushed out the door, Hoping to gossip some more.

Second block, Viktor has PE, and Pokémon is mandatory for this class, Viktor is excused from that class because he does not have any Pokémon on hand. He went to the media Centre. As he logged onto one of the computers, He opened up CNN, and there were more info on the Pokémon. They now know what Pokémon she morphed to. She morphed to a Lucario, a seemingly rare Pokémon that you can find in mountain ranges (Siberian, Alps, Andes…), but these don't communicate using words coming out their mouths. From a recent school wide poll, Lucario is ranked 3rd as the students favourite Pokémon to have, but nobody have it… After 94 minutes of meaningless surfing, 2nd block ended. While Viktor is walking to Biology class, a new strain of rumours occurred to Viktor, it is the rumour that He just read off the Article during second block.

"Well, at least Lucario is cool to me…" He said as he pictured Lucario in his head.

As Viktor entered Biology class, the bell rang. The class was given study time for the Genetics Unit exam on Tuesday, in the whole class time, Viktor worked his ass off on the new packet that the teacher administered, and everyone else just gossips. At the end of class, the teacher told Viktor that she gave him Extra Credit for staying on task. Fourth block for Victor is a free block, where he has 94 minutes to do whatever he wants. The school day ended with Viktor using the Media centre just to goof off because he does not have anything to do. He ran home, slipping a couple of times before he went into his house.

"Wow, what a really messed up day that was…" He sighed as he turned on 1tv.

The TV reported that the Manhunt in the US was a failure, and most likely the Victim, Alexandra was captured somewhere in America.

"Wow what a success!" He said sarcastically.

Then, he grabbed a shovel, and performs hard, manual labour of shovelling the thick snow from yesterday.

After the manual labour, he came home clenching in pain because of a cramp in his arm, he couldn't lift the shovel with that arm. Viktor then grabbed an IcyHot Patch to ease the cramp in his triceps area on the left arm. He went onto the computer and the news popped up, showing the new numbers that Team Rocket created in Cleveland.

"34 Injured, 56 Pokémon Taken."

"So are we in danger? Are we next?" He said as he click on a series of headlines.

"The Team rocket group could potentially invade Chicago in 5 days… Get prepared…" The headline said

"Yep, we are screwed." He said as he typed in "Chicago" in the google search field and pressed Enter.

Then, about 50000 Twitter posts came up about people panicking about the Team Rocket taking over, and some calling it "Doomsday".

There is a tribune article saying…

"Take evasive action… Chicago could be next on the Rocket Hit-list…"

"Oh, thank you so much for ruining my winter break!" Viktor said as he takes a bath and comes back 30 minutes later to keep being updated on current events.

"Let me see what demonic news is fresh off the press…" He said as he browsed the page.

"Well, looks like my time is wasted, better watch some flicks to keep me entertained, and not worried." He said as he turns off the PC, and goes downstairs to his Blu-ray player. He went for the DVD stash, it's the usual crap that he sees every day, but there is one suspicious disc sticking out from an empty case. He took it out.

"Wow, all this time, I did not even know I had _the Godfather_ movie." He said as he popped in the disc.

…

"I still remember this…" He said in awe when the movie ended, which is already 10PM.

When Viktor brushed his teeth, he noticed something on his hair, there is two hair strands that are blue in colour.

"What is this?" He tries to pull it out until he started to scream in pain.

"Wow, I can't pull it out… I never put dye… How did I naturally get blue hair, maybe I have Cancer?" He said

"Let's leave it alone." He said as he left for his bed, and fell asleep soundly.


	3. Bizarre Powers

Viktor woke up earlier than expected for a Saturday. He got up and felt awkward and he had a weird feeling as he combed his hair.

"My hair… Feels really strange…" He said as he rubs his hair. Viktor went to the bathroom just for the mirror. He turned on the lights.

"Waah~!" He yelped as he discovered more blue pigmented hair accumulating on his hairline.

"What is happening to me?" He said as he flips through his hair and finding more blue ones

"Goddamn, I was supposed to get groceries… I am going to be so embarrassed…" He said as he leaves the bathroom.

"Wait… Winter hats…" He said as he ran and grabs for a winter hat, he does not have any, but he does have a fedora, which he grabbed…

"People will think I'm weird for wearing this…" He said as he tried it on, it fits perfectly. He then, got his fur coat and jeans. Then, he went out to go to the grocery store.

When we walked onto the Gov' He discovered another problem. His body hair, on his arms, is gleaming blue under the sun…

"So, somebody must have trolled me… Sneaking in and applying blue dye on me…" He said as he walked down the left side of the Gov', then revealing a plaza with a supermarket.

_(Note: the Gov' is a U Shaped street)_

Improvising that he is clueless about his condition, and being aware about his fedora, he went into the store as he does every week. He went to the market just to get TV Dinners that you shove into the microwave and cook it. He also bought a chocolate bar. After a somewhat successful incognito shopping trim, Viktor discovered another abnormality. He can smell the scent of food coming from the Fuddruckers all the way across the Port' (Porter Road). He asked his fellow classmate that he can smell it.

"What? How could you smell food from that place if it is across this wide road? You have nose cancer or something; you just smell random shit." The classmate said as he entered the supermarket.

_"Could that be true?"_ Viktor is thinking…

He walked home, and unloaded all of his stuff in the fridge. When he ran to the door to close it, he felt he has a speed boost.

"Did I just run faster…?" He thought as he backed to the other end of the room.

He ran to the other side, he was faster than usual.

"Cool! I can get used to this!" He said as he ran out to do a demo lap on the spacious field behind the back lawn. After the lap, he is not fatigued at all. Viktor went back to his bedroom to check on the Team Rocket Status. Nothing was there, just about local crimes in Chicago's South Side.

"Hmm… Looks like Chicago is going to get mauled…" He said as he remembered the saying _Calm before the storm_.

He went down the stairs and watched reality TV.

"AAH~!" He screamed as he suddenly had a killer headache that made him weak and dizzy. Through his vision, it is blurred from his eyes, and there is a peculiar blue light around every object he sees, He had trouble walking up the stairs, and eventually, he went to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. His vision regained and his headache disappeared. When he concentrated on himself, a blue halo appeared around him.

"What…?" He said in his head, and he can hear the word he said resonating around the room.

"That was strange…" He said using his mouth.

Then, he concentrated on the neighbouring house, and everything can be heard.

_"Son… Why don't you go vacuum your room, I'll give you 3 dollars when you are done."_ The Father says

_"Yes, Daddy."_ The kid said

"WAAH~ I became a psychic!" He yelled as he looked at his glowing hands.

"So this thingy is resonating around me, neat, maybe I can stalk people. No, that's too extreme." He said as he goes to his window, and reads the minds of the people inhabiting in the house across the street.

"Son, here if you want your Xbox, I have to give you my credit card number. It is 57—"

"Whoa, I shouldn't be messing around with this… I don't want to be an identity thief…" Viktor said as he backed away from the window. Viktor then went to the living room, and watched _Tropic Thunder _just to kill time. After the movie, he went out in the same disguise to eat at Outback Steakhouse. His sense of smell was extremely proficient now, so he can even smell the Blooming Onions from all the way across the dining space. The scent of the food was so strong that he can taste it immediately. Once his Ribs came to his desk, he devoured it quickly, apparently, his appetite skyrocketed and he ate 2 and a half racks of ribs. He is rich enough to pay the bills, once he got home; he spent his evening playing Portal.

…

When it is ten, he approached his bed, when he closed his eyes because he was stretching and yawning, he can see his room in a blue colour.

"What is that…?" He wondered as he closed his eyes again. Through his eyes, he could see the room with a blur hue, with all of the furniture.

"Wow, I have the Doppler effect thingy…" He said as he got in his bed.

He turned the lights off, and everything for him was not completely dark, he can see the silhouettes of the objects with a blue hue surrounding it… When he closed his eyes, he can see the room in a blue light.

"This may be troublesome…" He thought as he tossed and turned, trying to go to sleep.

…

It is already 1 AM, and Viktor is still struggling to sleep, due to his bizarre blue Doppler Effect vision. He can't even get 30 seconds of shuteye from the brightness within. So it begins a Sleepless night.


	4. Complication

Viktor couldn't sleep, even it is six AM, and He got up moaning. When he went to the bathroom, he examined himself, his eyes were bloodshot, and now most of his hare is blue, except the middle part. Viktor is extremely shunned by his mutations. Today, Igor, his fellow student who is actually Viktor's chap, are supposed to hang out at the mall. Igor is a junior who can already drive a car and His persona is identical to Viktor's honest, caring, and talks to himself. Then Viktor hear knocking.

He speedily ran down with a fedora, and opened the door. It was Igor, in his usual classy suit.

"Hey, Nice Fedora! Why are you wearing it?" Igor asked

Then, Viktor pulled Igor in and closed the doors.

"Don't tell anyone about this!" Viktor said desperately.

"I can keep a secret." Igor said

Viktor took off his fedora, revealing his blue and blonde hairline.

"Nice hair dye." Igor said

"It's not a hair dye colour, its natural, I tried it yesterday, and it did not come off." Viktor said.

"Well, just keep your fedora on. Let's go to the mall to fish some games from GameStop!" Igor said as we ran to his car. Before doing that, Viktor locked his house doors.

Igor drove to the mall; it was only 3 miles away. In 3 minutes, we were there. Igor is a big gaming fan, so we ran to the huge GameStop store that is erected in the central plaza of the mall three months ago. Igor was happily looking at the galleria of games while Viktor is fatigued. Viktor was sulking and yawning periodically.

Igor bought a copy of Resident evil, and later found Viktor sitting on the ground.

"Viktor, you don't look so good today…" He said

"Dude, I did not sleep yesterday." Viktor confessed.

"Well, Let me get you home." Igor said as he Helped Viktor up from the ground. Igor escorted Viktor to the car, and drove him home. Once the car stopped, He helped Viktor to his house.

"Hey, get some sleep, don't be staying up like this, it's bad for your immunity." He said as he departs. Viktor sat on the sofa. Then, he clenched his teeth from an arresting wrist pain, which is on the back of the wrist. Then, he has those pulsating (It hurts for a sec, and repeats) headaches, but with a twist. In his vision, whenever his head hurts, the light surrounding objects get a lot brighter, it is like a migraine to Viktor.

"I can't handle this…" He said as he reached for his medicine cabinet in his room. Unfortunately, the pain on his wrist is so severe that he uses his foot to open the heavy cabinet full of Russian books and medicine. He can't grab things, so he used his teeth to grab a bottle of Ibuprofen (Motrin)

Viktor's wrists stop hurting, allowing him to open the bottle with ease, and his headache stopped.

"Wait, why do I need this?" He said as he closed the bottle and threw it back into the cabinet. Once he gone back down to turn on the television, the brightness was blinding him. He grabbed the remote, and turned the brightness so low that Igor will think that Viktor is just looking at a black screen. Viktor was confused at what is going on, until he say an unopened bar of chocolate on the kitchen table. He walked to the table and stripped the wrapper straight off the chocolate. Then, he rammed the entire bar down his throat. When he gone back to the television…

"Hang on, why is the TV off, why do I have my coat on, why is the remote in my empty drinking cup?" He freaked as he readjusted the Television to default settings. It appeared that the bar of Chocolate restored Viktor's vitality.

"Hmm seems like I should buy more of these chocolate bars…" He said.

Then a strange thing is thrown at the door. Viktor opened the door, and it is the Sunday issue of the Chicago Tribune, and immediately, facing up is a critical headline.

"Team Rocket Siege will begin in 2 Days."

"Damn… I better pack." He said as he took the roll of newspaper and closed the door. Viktor ran upstairs, and the moment they walked in his room, his headache and wrist-ache came back, making Viktor suffer. But this time, it did not last too long. He got back onto the computer after the pain attack. Viktor then went onto his Facebook account just to check on if Igor shared Viktor's secret. I seems that Igor didn't, but he messaged me.

"Hey, could it be that you are turning into a Pokémon?" it said

"No" Viktor typed and sent it to Igor.

"Well, it would be pretty cool to see you as a Pokémon, if you know what I mean." It said as he closes out Facebook, and then checked the weather. Basically it said it will be freezing cold. Finally, He ended his computer shift by starting his world history PowerPoint project due first thing after break.

When Viktor turned off his computer, it was three o' clock, and still bright daylight. Today was a slow day for Viktor.

As he went down, he grabbed a disc, containing the _Casino Royale _movie. When he popped it in the blu-ray player, he had another episode of pain, but it hit Viktor Hard this time. He fell onto the couch, all weak. Then, the arresting pain actually knocked him out cold.

When the movie was playing (halfway), there is a white light surrounding Viktor. Viktor cannot feel anything since he is out cold. Then the light source brightly engulfed Viktor. After a minute, the light exploded all over the room, there was no one suspecting it, so it can be kept a secret, until school starts.


	5. Physical Change

"Wha~~?" Viktor opens his eyes and sees the Television.

"What? I am supposed to watch the whole _007: Casino Royale_!" He said.

Viktor stood up than he felt very different.

"I feel… That something is very outlandish…" He said as he grabs the remote.

"Lets see…" He said as he pressed MENU. But he realized something.

"Hang on… My hands, what? They went blonde and Black!" He said as he examines his hands, which became paws. Then he discovered a super sharp spike protruding from the back of his paw.

"Wow, I have lethal weapons…" He said.

"Wait…" He went up to the bathroom just for the mirror.

"Whaa~! What happened!" He yelled as he discovered himself being a Pokémon.

"My friend is true!" He said.

"My ears… Back of my head…" He said as he fiddles around with the four things on the back of his head.

"Ow~!" He yelled as he tries to pull the thingies. Then he desperately examined his body. His eyes (irises) has become more elliptical and blue, his he has a snout, his chest is cream coloured with a spike protruding outwards, He has hips and his torso is in a concave shape.

"What? I am a boy! I can't have hips!" He said as he looks around.

Viktor now has a long tail, and he stands on his toes. Then after some thought, he figured out that he is a Lucario now, A Lucario that can talk verbally, and do special stuff that regular Lucario can't. But he wonders why? Why did he become a Lucario?

He went into his room, and he felt a little different being a Lucario. Such as when he closes his eyes and concentrate on his surrounding, he can see some sort of holograph of his surroundings, he can still read minds, and etc. He told Igor that he became a Pokémon and he is right.

"Well, take a picture of yourself, and prove it!" Igor said

Viktor got his iPhone and took a picture of himself and sent the picture to Igor.

…

"Dude, you look badass, seriously you are a Lucario, Kick ass, and you should anticipate the looks on the student's faces when they see your swagger." Igor said

"True, but… I miss being human…" He typed

"Well, you will get used to it." Igor replied

"Wait… Ha! You have hips!" Igor said

"I don't know why, I am a boy! I can't have hips that large! It makes me look and sound like a transsexual faggot-slash-bitch!" Viktor typed

"Don't worry, I'll classify you as a boy, and you still remain the same gender." Igor replied as he logged off.

"Great, I can't go outside and expose myself to others… Otherwise, they flip." Viktor said as he went down to the television. He grabs the remote…

"Great, now I have three fingers instead of five." He said as he turned on the television. We hatched the news for a while, until someone knocked on the door. Viktor ran to the door.

"Ow!" He yelped as he ran into the door, then his nose was bleeding.

"Wow, never knew Pokémon had blood." He said

"And it tastes the same!" He said as some of the blood went into his mouth. Viktor opened the door, and it was Igor.

"Viktor, whoa, what happened with the blood splatter…?" Igor said

"It's a long story…" Viktor said as he grabs a tissue.

"Wow, you look pretty cool as a Lucario, a blonde Lucario." Igor said

"Yes, thanks, Blah,blah. Now why are you here?" Viktor said

"Well, I wanted to tell you this, my dad, Peterson." Igor said

"What about it?" Viktor said

"He might help determine the cause of your transformation. He is a Geneticist, and he has a PhD in biology." Igor said

"Where is his office?" Viktor said

"I don't exactly know… I have to check with my dad, because he seems to never tell me where he works. My dad comes home at 7; I will message you via phone when I get the address." Igor said

"That's a deal, I don't know If I'm going to fall asleep at that time…" Viktor said

"Well, just try." Igor said as he waved goodbye and left, and Viktor throws the tissue away.

Viktor shuts the door and yawns loudly. It is now 6pm.

"So tired…" He said as he turned off the television.

Viktor went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and his teeth changed drastically.

"Canine teeth!" He said as he discovers it.

"Let's just see how sharp it is…" He said as he rubs the tooth…

"Aaaah~" He yelped when he realized that the tooth punctured his finger, and it is bleeding.

"Wow, probably illegal in some countries…" He realized as he brushed.

After his done organizing his hygiene, Viktor went to his bed.

"Eyes, don't betray me again…"He said as he lies down on the bed and closes his eyes. It was better than yesterday.

"I can solely get used to this…" Viktor said as he falls deep asleep.


	6. Discovering Causes

*Beep* the clock reads 7:00 AM. Viktor is still quietly asleep, without any snoring.

-Outside-

The sun has just revealed itself in the eastern horizon, and Igor's Dad, a geneticist, went to work at 5AM. Now, Igor gently closed the door behind him, which is the door to his house. He then cut across the huge field behind Viktor's house in a linear fashion. Once Igor arrived ar Viktor's house, he knocks on the door a few times. Viktor is still in slumber, therefore cannot hear anything and therefore there was no response for Igor. Igor then had a flashback…

"Here are my keys, go get that receipt for that laptop." Viktor said

"I'm on it." Igor said as he got Viktor's house keys.

…

"Wow, I still have his house keys…" Igor said as he opened the door successfully and stealthily.

"Damn, this place is clean…" He said as he looks around the organized house. Then, he went upstairs to the bedroom, which is open.

"Aww… Sleeping like an angel…" Igor said as he walked up to the bed, and then took the covers off. Igor had his trolling method on. Viktor is lying stomach up, so the spike on the chest is pointing up.

"Let's test…" He said as he tested the sharpness of the spike.

"Wow! That does hurt a lot…" He said as his fingers start to bleed.

"Why you…" Igor grabbed Viktor's arm and the spike pierced his arm.

"AUGH! Who did that? What the hell?" Viktor woke with the bleeding arm.

"Igor, what the hell are you doing in my room, and how the hell did you get into my house?" Viktor said

"Well, that time when you wanted to return that laptop to Costco…" Igor reminded.

"Oh, then I gave you the keys." Viktor said

"Exactly." They stared at each other.

"So, you pierced my arm, and now what do you want?" Viktor said

"Well, you have been asleep for 12 hours, and I know where my dad works now." Igor said

"Where does he work?" Viktor asked

"251 East Huron street." Igor said

"The Northwestern Memorial Hospital?" Viktor said

"Yes." Igor said

"So when is our appointment time?" Viktor said

"Now." Igor said

"Wait, there is one flaw, I want this to be a secret…" Viktor said.

"Hmm, I'll give you a suit." Igor said as he left the house to get special clothes.

"12 hours…" Viktor thought to himself. Then Igor quickly came back.

"Dude, I think you don't have to wear anything… It is fine." He said

"But why?" Viktor said

"Well, before junior year started, I went to the UK by myself. When I was touring Norwich, I met a Lucario that looks exactly like you, and act exactly like you. He is blonde, but his eyes were green. He met me by accidentally bumping to each other. Then we banged up a large conversation, and revealed that He was born naturally as a human-hybrid Lucario. He said it's the transformation effect that matters, not the aftermath. Also, he also gave me his awesome tranquilizer pen!" Igor recalled as he got out the pen signed by the Lucario.

"So, let's give it a shot." Viktor demanded.

"Alright, at least wear a coat, it is freezing out there." Igor said as Viktor got his fur coat.

"Oh, speaking of fur, the Lucario I met, his fur was straight, your fur is curled." Igor said.

"So how am I not straight haired?" Viktor said as he shuts the door.

"I don't know, ask the expert!" Igor said as they get into the car.

"Well, didn't you take biology?" Viktor said

"Yeah, I cant remember stuff back then." Igor said

"Touché…" Viktor said as they drove off.

Igor knows a lot about Viktor's interests and persona, but he does not know about his health. For example, they hit a traffic jam on the Interstate 90 towards Chicago; it was due to a road construction, and blankets of dust are approaching. Igor was occupied by the loud music, and what he hears comes out the other ear.

"Umm, Igor, can you close the window?" Viktor said

Igor is still bobbing his head to some 80's tune.

"You listening to me?" Viktor said as the dust cloud surrounded and went in the car.

"Igor, you—"Viktor started to cough, and Igor still did not respond. Then, viktor started to wheeze and have trouble breathing. Then Igor took a glance at Viktor.

"Holy Shit!" He said as he reached for the glovebox, then he closed the window. He obtained his inhaler.

"Hold on…" He said as he gave Viktor a dose of his inhaler medicine. Viktor was instantly revived.

"Dude, for a second there—"

"Do you have any idea that I am allergic to this shit?" Viktor blamed.

"Well, sorry, I guess I didn't pay attention there." Igor said as the traffic cleared up. And speeded off the Chicago.

…

"So where are we…? I haven't been to Chicago for 5 months!" Viktor said.

"We are in the north of the Loop, West Erie street, the hospital is right up." Igor said

Igor stopped and parked his car, and they got out to take a glance. No one seems to notice that Viktor is a Lucario, they just seem to… not care, so Viktor thinks the Lucario that gave Igor advice was right all along.

"Wait, I think I got something from the Lucario I met. He said that never visit Japan, Pokémon fans are swarming there, and when one spots you, thousands come and trample you to break your limbs…" Igor said

"Well said, Japan is pretty crazy with Pokémon these days, especially with the news…" Viktor said as they enter the hospital.

"Where does your father work?" Viktor asked.

"Tenth floor." Igor said as they go to the elevator.

When the elevator reached the 10th floor, the room was dark, really dark.

"Dude, you are a Lucario, can you do anything to light this room?" Igor said

"Well, let me try…" Viktor concentrated and then he had a cyan light surrounding Viktor, and lighting the room.

"Kudos, now…" Igor said as the name tag:

LAB 1001

DR. RUBENSTIEN

"Ah, there is my dad's room. Igor said as he open the door, which is lit by natural sunlight.

"Whoa, Son, why are you here?" Peterson asked

"Well, Viktor needs to uh…" Igor stopped.

"I need to run a gene test." Viktor said

"So you are Viktor Trotsky, and you were human that transformed into a Lucario, sit. It sounds like a genetic problem." Peterson said.

"Alright, when did you transform into a Lucario?" Peterson asked.

"Well, on Sunday, I just can't remember what happened but, it's like Poof! I'm a Lucario all of a sudden!" Viktor recalled.

"Very interesting, My son said that you are pretty brave, are you?" Peterson said as he goes to the counter.

"Well kind of…" Viktor said

"Well, let's see…" Peterson got a syringe, and a tube used to take blood. Viktor had that chilling feeling shot down his spine.

"Sit here." Peterson directed Viktor to a special chair to get his blood taken. Viktor nervously slouched his way and sat on the chair.

"Lay your arm right side up, take a deep breath, and don't look at the needle." Peterson said as he searches for a blood vessel and applies iodine on it. Viktor clenched his teeth as the needle went in.

After 5 seconds, the collection is done.

"See, not so bad." Igor said as Viktor went back to the table and as Peterson went into the lab.

"That actually hurts…" Viktor said as he pokes the bandage around.

"Dude, don't do that, it will make it worse." Igor said.

After 3 minutes…

"Son, take Viktor, Sanitize your hands, and come into the lab." Peterson said from the lab.

"Well, that was quick…" Viktor said as the two sanitize themselves. Then, they entered the sparkly clean lab.

"Alright, Viktor. Your Blood composition is normal, your numbers are normal. When I ran a Genetics test, I found your problem." He said

"Chromosome four, a certain gene has been activated that made you turn into a Pokémon, now, I have researched many Pokémon, and they have the game gene in an activated state. In humans, they don't have this gene. But if a human mated with a Pokémon, they will have this gene, and will be activated sometime early. So I can assume that your mom mated with a Lucario." Peterson revealed.

"My mother never told me that!" Viktor said

"It's possible!" Peterson said

"Also, en egg cannot ever hatch a human." Peterson said

"Wow, you are right about the PhD…" Viktor said.

"So… Call your mom just to check if you slips that secret out of her mouth." Peterson said.

"Will do, and thank you." Viktor said as the two shake hands.

"Wait, why is it that dark out in the lobby?" Igor asked.

"It's the maintenance, the electricity is getting upgraded." Peterson said

"Alright, see ya tonight." Igor said as they left. They closed the door behind them and it became extremely dark.

"Viktor, do your glow thing again." Igor said. Viktor concentrated and he shined cyan. Then Viktor guided Igor to the elevator. The two took the elevator to the car park.

"Man that must be rough…" Igor said

"Yeah, my mom never warned me…" Viktor said as the got into the car.

"Well, Head home?" Igor said.

"Yeah…" Viktor said as Igor drives off.


	7. Code Cracking

ACT II - THE CRISIS

After the long drive home, the two got situated in Viktor's house, Igor warmed up one of Viktor's TV dinners, and is eating it whilst watching _2001: A Space Odyssey_. Viktor is just in his bedroom, reading _In the Garden of Beasts_. Viktor couldn't call mom because it is already nighttime in Saint Petersburg.

"My life was a huge lie, I can't be human anymore…" Viktor said as he heard Igor leaving.

"It pretty much rock bottom…" He said

As Viktor turns the page, he heard a newspaper hit the door.

"It's Monday, Why newspapers?" He said as he grabbed the special issue.

"BREAKING NEWS! SPECIAL MESSAGE FROM TEAM ROCKET!"

"Better take a close look…" He said as he tore the bag.

"SPECIAL MESSAGE! This message is intercepted by the mayor of Chicago, it is written in a certain code. If you decoded this, contact the police department so they can warn everyone in the vicinity!"

**"RH OSHGZUJT, AX NWNV FXXWP DLX JWGQI HW QJSGTXC. YO ABCZ PYX YRWN!"**

**(Note: Most codes like this are usually displayed truncated, or fit together into a long string of letters without spaces and punctuation, somehow this site won't accept long strings of words, I don't know why…)**

"I've seen this code before, look really familiar…" Viktor said as he went to his room.

As Viktor looked out his window, Igor can be seen running back with a laptop bag. He opened the door and cam to Viktor's room.

"Have you seen that code?" Igor said

"Yes I did, and it seemed I cracked one of them codes months ago… It was an extra credit assignment…" He said

"So, what are you going to do?" Igor said.

"Well, it is going to take a long time, but I have this." Viktor opened his drawer that contains many reference sheets. Then, he pulled out a sheet that looks like a multiplication table, but with letters instead. Then, he grabbed a pen and an eraser.

"So, let's start with the obvious keyword… Rocket." Viktor said to himself.

"So, you know how to crack this?" Igor said

"Course, it's a Vigenere Cipher, each letter corresponds with another letter when paired with another on this chart." Viktor said

"Letter paired… Wha~? You are not making any sense." Igor said

"It's like multiplying letters." Viktor said

"Tell me, so I can do it." Igor said.

"I not good at teaching…" Viktor said

"C'mon… You know deep inside that you can do it." Igor tempted.

"Alright." He slid the paper in front of Igor.

"This is the decoding table. You will need you use it to make or decode it." Viktor said

"Continue…" Igor said

"This code must have a keyword, for example, the keyword is HELLO. And you need the message that you want to code. I'll give you an example: IGORISGAY." Viktor wrote it down.

"No! Choose another one!" Igor yelled as he slapped Viktor.

"Ha, alright, so, let's pick SUNNYDAY." Viktor came up and he wrote down the word.

"Now write down the keyword, each letter goes with the letters of the message." Viktor said as he wrote the keyword on top of the message letter by letter.

"Now what?" Igor said

"Now you consult the table. Did you use a multiplication table before?" Viktor said

"Yes." Igor said

"Good, you just find your keyword letter, H on top, and the message letter S, and when they intersect, there is your first letter in coded format. You can go either way, I mean, multiplication is commutative." Viktor said

"Wow, you are a Lucario, and you're pretty smart for one!" Igor said

"Well, after this lecture, I sound like a freaking kindergarten teacher." Viktor said

"You'll be fine…" Igor said as he fills out the code.

"Is this it?" He said as he puts down the pencil.

"MYYYMKJ" The code reads

"Seems genuine, yep, its right." Viktor said as he decodes the message.

"So what about decoding this?" Igor said

"Here is a tip. Do it backwards. Find the keyword letter and go down until you find the ciphered letter, and go left, that is your unencrypted letter." Viktor explained.

"Seems easy…" Igor said as Viktor erratically uses the table to crack the Rocket code.

"It's working…!" Viktor said as he had WE WILL on his paper.

"Just take your time…" Igor said as Viktor frantically consults the chart.

…

After minutes of frantic decrypting, Viktor finally go the message.

"Eureka!" Viktor yelled as he holds the paper up in the air.

"Whoa! Wha~?" Igor said as he wakes up.

"Here is the real message, and my dear god, we are screwed." Viktor said

"READ IT!" Igor shouted.

"At midnight, we will begin the siege in Chicago, we will not fail!"

"Here, get your coat, we are going to the police station." Igor said

"Bring your code with!" He said as Viktor got dressed in his fur coat and jeans, then he took the paper and ran out to Igor's car.

Igor drove down out of the gov, and onto Porter Road. The police station is no ways from their houses. When they arrived, they parked their car and ran into the police station.

"Sir!" Viktor yelled.

"Oh! A talking Pokémon! What can I help you with?" The officer said.

"Do you know the code?" Viktor said

"Yes, do you have it cracked?" The officer said

"Yes. It reads: At midnight, we will begin the siege in Chicago, we will not fail!" Viktor read.

"Dear lord, alright, the mayor of Chicago has gotten hold of another string of code. I want you to consult this universal code table and do It right here, I want to see how do you crack it." The officer said as he prints out a paper with the string of code with the word ROCKET in small print.

**"NS YSPE SITX IOVFADLBEU KX SNI DCDL MF OURIL NS YSPE YSCN XH KVG CYULFDC EEJC IOX KVOFI AX RFG MSFZBI KX SVFQ CLTID" **the paper reads.

"Oh boy…" Viktor said as he started to decode each letter one by one, the officer is looking at the way Viktor is coding the message.

After 15 minutes, Viktor is done decoding. The officer was astounded on how he did it.

"The code reads: **WE WILL BURN EVERYTHING IN OUR PATH TO ASHES! WE WILL HEAD TO THE SUBURBS! ALSO, GET READY WE ARE COMING AT ZERO SHARP!" **Viktor read

"Thanks a lot, we will notify the public! Take this reward!" The officer gives Viktor 25000 dollars in cash.

"Gee, thanks!" Viktor said as he receives the unexpected reward

"Hey, do you want to be heard to the public?" The officer said

"Nah, I don't want everybody to reveal my secret." Viktor said

"Okey-dokie. I will get this to the NBC Broadcasting studio in Chicago, have a good night, and prepare your shelters!" The officer resumed his job.

The sun was just setting in the west. It is 5PM, and everything was quiet, no wind whatsoever.

"It's getting eerie, do you want to go home?" Igor said

"Let's make a run for it." Viktor said as they get in the car and drove home.

…

Once they got home…

"Hey, I'm going to go to my own house." Igor said

"Alright, if anything comes up, tell me." Igor said as he left.

Viktor sighs and takes off his coat and jeans.

Then he sat in front of his computer to check NBC, and the news was already there.

"EVACUATE…" The headline said

Viktor went to his bathroom and did his night hygiene. Then he turned off his PC and went to bed.

…And he fell asleep soundly.


	8. Taking Cover

Today is Monday. Viktor was fatigued by the code cracking that he had to do for the public and the media, and it says that team rocket will siege Chicago at midnight.

Viktor fell asleep at 8, and he had a short dream that he was living in an utopian society where Arceus was the ruler, however the dreme was interrupted at 11:30

Viktor woke up to the sounds of emergency sirens

"Wha…? Sounds like the FBI…" Viktor shivered.

"VIKTOR! OPEN THE DOOR, PACK YOUR STUFF!" Igor yelled.

"Igor?" Viktor said as he tries to wake up. Then he runs to the door and opens it.

"Dude, pack up your precious belongings, and come to my shelter!" Igor desperately said

"Why?" Viktor said.

"Turn on channel 5 and see for yourself!" Igor said as Viktor turned on the TV.

"A State of emergency has been declared for Chicago and the vicinity, anybody living in the area must evacuate their homes. Us here, at NBC will go off air until further notice." The anchor said

"See? Get your suitcase and pack! Stuff your computer in there!" He said as Viktor got out his suitcase. He packed all of his electronics, media and everything he needed, even his clothes.

"Alright, I'm ready." Viktor said.

"Alright, Lock your door, secure everything, even the windows and come with me." Igor said as Viktor locked his door.

"Let's Go!" Igor said as they ran across the field.

"Run like the wind!" Igor said as they approach the house.

"Alright, go in the door…" Igor said as the two went in, and slid the metallic door in front of the main door.

"Viktor, Igor! Come down here!" Peterson said with a door open from the floor.

"Be careful climbing down the ladder!" Peterson said as the two climbed down the ladder. Then, there was an empty concrete room.

"This is your shelter?" Viktor said

"There is more!" Peterson said as he pointed to the metal bomb shelter door thing.

"Alright, I need you all to help me open this. Hold the wheel." Peterson said as the two gripped the wheel.

"Pull, Anticlockwise!" Peterson said as the three rotated the wheel anticlockwise. The hatch was unlocked, and it clipped open, revealing a lit shelter.

"Alright, jump down." Peterson said as Igor jumped then Viktor and then Peterson. Peterson then closed the hatch, and it was locked automatically. Then he pressed a button, and it made a loud thump.

"What was that?" Viktor said

"Reenforced thick layers of metal, so when they opened the door, they only find the metal, it is super hard to break. There is another one that covered the upper room, so they couldn't find the bomb shelter in the first place." Peterson explained

"Well, here is our shelter! There is an Xbox there, under the TV, there is a snack bar, some beds, board games, and all the stuff that will keep you occupied. So, I'll be going to bed in the room next to it. Reminder, this room has surround sound system, please, when you play music, put it on like 25 volume, have fun!" Peterson said as he closed the door.

"Alright, what do you want to do?" Viktor said.

Igor seems to be down for some reason.

"What is wrong…?" Viktor said

"Oh nothing!" Igor said as he becomes happy again.

"Tell me." Viktor said

"OK… I'm worried about my dad, he is the only parent I got left." He said

"Why?" He said

"My mother died of breast cancer 5 years ago, and I was crying the whole Mississippi river out my eyes. My dad has cirrhosis, he has been drinking substantial amounts of liquid filth, and it just scares me and concerns me… Also, I never told you this, but, Peterson is not really my dad, my mother never told me my original dad. They divorced when I was conceived in my mother's reproductive system." Igor said

"So am I, but I don't think you will be a Lucario…" Viktor said

"I don't know, it might be a wild chance, but if I do, we are going to be the Lucario Duo!" They laughed.

"So…" Igor stopped talking when he felt rumbles and heard explosions.

"Turn on the television." Viktor said

"There is nothing, it's just a color bar screen with that beeping." He said as he turned on the TV.

"Although, I have the surveillance system online and there is a camera pointing to the west mounted on the ceiling…" Igor said as he puts on a special channel.

"There… Dear god…" Igor said as he was frightened by what is going on outside.

There were fires set outside, the skies were lit bright as daylight due to the fires, then, there was a rumble, and a bomb went off according to the TV.

"Wow, some scary shit is going on… Ow…" Igor said as he massaged his wrist.

"Dude, are you alright?" Viktor said

"Yeah, it's probably cramps from opening the doors." Igor said.

"Get your laptop." Igor said, then Viktor got out his laptop, and it returned to the previous state.

"Search up Chicago." Igor said

"Chicago…" Viktor said as he types it into Google.

"Whoa, dear god…" Viktor was baffled when he says this headline:

"CHICAGO, POPULATION: 0, CHICAGO ADDED TO THE LIST OF GHOST TOWNS AFTER INDIANAPOLIS."

"It's Chernobyl!" Igor said

"I mean, Baltimore is abandoned, Boston, New York, Philly, Pittsburgh, Cleveland, Indianapolis, and now, Chicago. Probably Denver, Las Vegas and etc. are getting overpopulated." Igor indicated.

"Ouch… Dude, I'm going to go to the storage rooms…" Igor said as he went into the door on the left.

"Hmm… Wonder what is wrong with his wrist…" Viktor said.


	9. Igor's Surprise

Viktor is sitting in an underground, in a bomb shelter of the Rubenstein's household; Chicago is now abandoned and trashed. The suburb is bombed and arson-ed. Igor had a sudden wrist pain, went to the storage room, and hasn't come back yet. It is now 3:00 AM. Peterson is asleep.

"Igor…" He said as he paces around the lit room. Viktor then went to the snack bar and got a stick of chocolate. Viktor then, slowly ate it. Yet, Igor is still in the storage room, no sound was made in there.

"Hmm…" Viktor placed his ear against the door.

"Let's see…" Viktor opened the door. It is an extremely dark room, until Viktor flicked the switch. Then, it revealed a set of colossal drawers at the bottom of the stairs.

"So this is where Igor keeps all his bounty…" Viktor said as he browsed the shelves.

"He has everything…" Viktor said as he left the aisle.

Then, as he searched for Igor, he stopped at the 6th Aisle full of medicine.

"What is that, a Lucario?" Viktor said as he ran to the Lucario on the ground.

"Wake up!" Viktor said as he shook the Lucario.

"What happened…" The Lucario said.

"Your voice, sounds like Igor… Wait a minute, are you Igor!" Viktor said

"Yes, Yes I am!" He said.

"Holy Jesus Christ, you turned into a Lucario too?" Viktor said.

"What? Did I?" Igor hesitantly said.

"Take a look." Viktor said as he handed a mirror to Igor.

"Ah!" Igor yelped he saw himself as a Lucario.

"Wow that is awesome!" Igor said as he stood up.

Igor's stature was taller than Viktor, his fur is lighter and longer, and his eyes are blue.

"Look at that, we are the Lucario Duo!" Igor said as they shoulder-bumped.

"Right, let's go upstairs." Viktor said as they felt another rumble.

The two raced upstairs, turned off the lights and secured the door.

"So, what do you want to do now, until 10 AM?" Igor said…

"Xbox?" Viktor said.

"Well said!" Igor said as Igor booted up the Xbox with the game Portal 2 in it.

Then, they played all the way until 9AM with the help of Coffee that Igor brewed during the game.


	10. Peterson Dies

"Let's get to the internet on this to check news shall we?" Viktor said

"Alright, it should be over…" Igor said as he checked Chicago news.

"Wow, it is over!" Igor said as he reads this headline:

"The worst is over… Chicago is now officially a ghost town." And "Building burnt, destroyed, and damaged as citizens escape with their lives."

"Let's get out of the shelter… Wait, it is 9AM, Dad is supposed to be up!" Igor said as he tries to open the door, but it is locked.

"It won't budge!" Igor said as he manhandles the knob.

"Let me do this." Viktor said as he places his two paws on the door. His hands started to glow, and a beam of energy exploded, tearing the door apart.

"Dad!" Igor ran to him

"you can wake up now…" He said, the room was super quiet.

"Dad?" Igor said as Peterson does not respond.

"He is not breathing…" Viktor said.

"What? No… He cant be…" Igor said as he placed his ears against Peterson;s chest. No sound was heard.

"Wha…? My Dad… Is dead…?" Igor said

"Probably." Viktor said

"Viktor, don't you say that!" Igor said as he used CPR on Peterson.

…After 15 minutes of chest presses and breathing into Peterson…

Igor broke down into tears.

"Viktor… Go away, go outside for now, I am risking my personality for this…" Igor said

"Why, are you gonna—"Viktor said

"Yes, I am going to unleash an onslaught of tears." Igor said as he starts crying.

"Ok then…" Viktor backs away into the storage room.

Then, when the door closed, 5 seconds later, Igor wailed, and it was so loud that it resonated in the main room.

"I've never heard Igor that shaken before…" Viktor thought.

"I'm just **16 years old**… I lost my mom… **I LOST MY DAD… NOW** I'm a **FUCKING ORPHAN!**" Igor screamed.

"Whoa… That was overly dramatic…" Viktor said.

"Dad… I hope you are in a place, a place where you can pursue almost every goal you want in your afterlife… Maybe if I die in the future, I can see you being a billionaire in heaven, with a huge mansion…" Igor cried…

"It just wants to makes me cry now…" Viktor resists crying…

"Team Rocket, I'm using **YOU** as a SCAPEGOAT! **FUCK YOU TO HELL** with this ordeal!" Igor yelled.

"Viktor! Why don't you come back…" Igor said as he got out of the storage room.

"Igor…?" He peeked over to the room where his dead father lays, Igor is still crying.

"Come…" Igor said as he sobs. Viktor discovers that the whole floor is wet with tears.

"Jesus, this is enough tears to fill the Caspian Sea!" Viktor said

"More like the Dead Sea…" Igor sobbed.

"Dude, relax…" Viktor said

"RELAX? How can I relax when I am **PARENTLESS**!" Igor yelled.

"Well, I can find an alternative…" Viktor said.

"Viktor, I have a huge favor, can you be my dad?" Igor said.

"What? I'm 14; I can't be your dad! Besides, I'm not that responsible…" Viktor said

"Dude, please, I don't want to get adopted…" Igor begged with tears dripping down.

"Alright, fine. If it does not work, we will switch roles." Viktor said

"Dude, thanks a fucking million, best friend…" Igor hugged Viktor.

"it's always a pleasure to help a friend in need." Viktor said.

"Ah…" Igor said as he wiped his tears, then he fell on the cold hard ground.

"Dude, what happened?" Viktor said

"I don't know, tripped on something…" Igor said as he saw the thing he tripped. It was a huge book.

"Wait could that be…?" Igor said as he pulled out the book that is covered in Dust.

"Oh! It smells old too!" Viktor said.

"Wow! It's that book that my dad mentioned to me years ago!" Igor said.

The book's title is in Russian. It reads…

"The complete field guide to Pokémon"

Subtitle: "All the concise information for all 649 Pokémon."

"Written by: Gerald Rubenstein"

"Gerald is my grandfather! He wrote this book!" Igor said

"Turn to the page with the copyright info." Igor said as he opened the book, a scent of old paper filled the room.

"Copyright: 1935 Photographs: 1930 – 1935"

"So does this book exist today?" Viktor asked.

"It is really rare. Today, Russian bookstores have modernized copies which is sold for 2000 Rubles, vintage copies is for 3500 Rubles. But this is the legitimate copy, and I must keep it. It is one of our family treasures. Here is an entry about us. No one had the guts to translate this book because the print is incredibly small. It is every Japanese Pokémon fan's dream to own this book." Igor said as he flipped to the page about Lucario. There is a Sketch, which look pretty genuine to the two.

"GENERAL BEHAVIOUR: Lucario harnesses a special entity called Aura. It is believed that every animate object contains Aura. A well trained one can detect read auras and minds up to 2 kilometers away. Besides reading aura, it can attack using auras in a form of spheres. Lucario have enough stamina to run for 24 hours."

"Location Concentration: Mountains: 89%, Taiga/Boreal Forests: 8%, Forests: 3%" Igor closed the book.

"I need to keep this, if I show it to anyone, they will flip out and steal it." Igor said.

"So, what are we going to do you're your father? Cremate it?" Viktor said.

"I don't know, whatever holds the most memory…" Igor said.

"Cremate it. I have a special flask for the ashes. You can carry it around." Viktor said as he hands Igor the flask.

"Sounds effective. First, let's see what damage is done…" Igor said as he opens the metal door and the shaft.


	11. Aftermath

"Viktor, Climb up." He said, then, Viktor climbs to the concrete room.

"Take a breath…" Igor said.

Let's see…" Igor pushed open the door, then, it came off.

"Wow." Igor said as he stood on the ground, then Viktor stood on the concrete foundation that is what used to be Viktor's house. Nearly every house is demolished, burnt, or damaged. There was a slight, cold breeze blowing on the two's fur, and practically zero inhabitants around the two.

"Everything is abandoned… It's Prypiat…" Viktor said as he looked at his house, which appears to be intact.

"Wait here…" Viktor said as he ran across the field, after he got to his house, he ranted in pain due to small splinters scattered around the field.

"My house…" Viktor said in amusement that his house is still erect. But, it is otherwise damaged. The door was smashed down into pieces, windows are broken. When Viktor went into the house, he discovered that the sofa is gone, the glass table is shattered, the fridge is empty and was tilted, the sink was broken, things were burnt, and the back door was shattered. As Viktor wen to his room, he was distraught. His bed was severely trashed, his books were burnt, and his wardrobe was broken into pieces with burnt or ripped clothes.

"I can't live here anymore." Viktor said as he ran out of his house without getting any glass splinters. Then, Viktor ran back to Igor, who already pulled his father's body out onto the snowy ground.

"So dude, how can I set him on fire?" Igor said

"Let me think…"

…25 minutes later…

Instead of thinking, Viktor was lost in a daydream about his own society.

"Viktor… Its been a half an hour, what are you doing?" igor said

"Viktor…?" Igor said as he slapped Viktor across the face.

"Oh, umm… You said your father drinks liquid filth, right?" Viktor said.

"Yea, Why?" Igor asked.

"Well, if he has gin, you can pour it on him, and ignite it. Gin is about 40% alcohol by volume, and alcohol is flammable." Viktor theorized.

"Great idea, it an idea that should've came out of your smart-ass mouth 25 minutes ago!" Igor said as he went back down to the shelter.

After minutes of searching, Igor found his father's booze cellar. Igor grabbed 7 bottles of gin, masks, and a box of matches, they are strike anywhere matches.

"Here, I'll situate his body on those wooden logs, and you strike the match." Igor said.

While Igor is situating the body, Viktor started to formulate a vile way to strike the match, since they are strike anywhere matches, he planned on striking on Igor's back.

"AAAAHH~" Igor screamed in pain as Viktor struck the match on Igor's back, and it actually lit the match successfully.

"Wow, what the hell was that?" Igor asks.

"I dunno…" Viktor said pretending like nothing happened with a smile.

"Alright, I poured the gin… It smells good…" Igor sniffed the gin, and then he drank a little.

"Dude, you are 16, you are not allowed to drink liquid filth!" Viktor said.

"So? There is no one else around, no police!" Igor said.

"Touché, go down there, and give me a bottle of Stella Artois… I've been wondering what that tastes like…" Viktor said.

"Coming right up!" Igor went down to the shelter. Later, he got a bottle of Stella for Viktor, and Heineken for himself.

"Well, Cheers!" They said as they drank the bottle.

…

"Wow, it tastes… awesome!" Viktor said.

"It's been 16 years, and I have never tasted something that good…" He said as he threw the bottle away.

"So, oh, the match is unlit again." Igor said.

"Hang on…" Viktor got another match and struck it on his own arm.

"Dude, that must hurt… And it works!" Igor said

"It does hurt, so let's just throw it." Viktor said

"Alright…" Viktor said as he threw the match on the Father, then he caught fire quickly.

"And put on your masks." Igor reminded as the two placed their masks over their mouth and noses.

The body burned and burned…

…

"Alright, since it is gone, grab a shovel, and place all his ashes in this flask." Viktor said as igor does not respond.

"Igor?" Viktor said as he shed a tear.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm on it." He said as he went done to the storage room to get a spade.

Then, he came up with a spade.

"Dude, I just noticed, my car is still intact, and it is on 100% fuel, so later, we can get the hell out of here to survey the damage." He said

"Great idea. So let's gather the ashes, and carefully place it in the flask." Viktor said as they start gathering.

…

"That should do it." Viktor places the last set of ashes into the flask and secures the flask.

"Here you go." Viktor gives the flask to Igor.

"Thank you for helping me… Dad… I hope you are in a such better place now…" Igor said s he held the flask in front of his face, then he activated the garage door from underground by a remote, then, his shiny car appeared from below.

"Alright, go back into the shelter, take all stuff that you need, we will not come back here anymore. I will put this book and this flask in the car while you do your errand." Igor said.

Viktor went down to get his suitcase full of stuff, also his laptop. Then, he grabbed some potato crisps from the snack bar. Viktor then climbed up with his suitcase, and placed it all in the trunk.

Then, Igor came and got into the driver's side, finally, Viktor got situated in the passenger's seat.

"Well, take a last look…" Viktor said

"We may never come back here again…" Igor said as he started the car.

After they had their last glance, they drove out onto the Gov. All of the houses were burnt to ashes, damaged or destroyed from foundation. When they drove onto Porter Rd, things seem to be worse. Chunks of roads are torn off, cars are smoking/burnt/turned over/damaged, even the hospital is abandoned up ahead with broken windows, or chunks fallen off… When he turned onto the interstate 90, everything was abandoned, the cars were in the same condition as the previous, and the overpasses were collapsed or tilted.

"Wow, what a mess…" Igor said as they continue to drive at 100 mph.

"Wait, stop." Viktor said as igor hits the brakes.

"What?" Igor said

"That bridge… It has cracks in it…" Viktor spotted.

"Alright, let's speed our way past it." Igor said as he backs the car up.

"Ready…" Igor said

Then, he slams the gas pedal, and passes over the overpass easily, then, the overpass collapsed onto the road below.

"Wow, we could've been dead…" Viktor said.

When they arrived at the Interstate 294 interchange, the damage was severe. The small overpasses either were completely obliterated or have chunks torn off of it, which applies to all the interchange bridges. Some cars there were still burning. As they glanced to the Chicago O'Hare Airport, it was completely desolate; no planes visible. Also, windows were broken.

"Dude… It's sure Prypiat, Ukraine all right." Igor said as he speeded off to Chicago and avoiding the abandoned cars along the way.

…

Once they arrived in Chicago, they were in a stupor just by looking around. Every building were in ruins, windows are broken, of course. Some skyscrapers were split horizontally in half, and some with big holes in them. Banks were the most targeted buildings.

"Let's go to union station…" Igor said as Viktor nodded. Then, they drove off to Union Station, which is 225 South Canal Street, which is right next to the Loop.

Once they got there, they went into the station to survey the damage. The station was heavily trashed, the tickets window was broken, the electronic bulletin board fell on the ground. Once they got to the train boarding platforms, the trains were trashed, they were damaged, chipped, burnt, or had holes in it. Some were even tipped over.

"Dear god… Let's go to Millennium Park." Igor said as they ran out of the station and into their car.

Igor drove north to 201 East Randolph, or Millennium Park. The park seems to be intact, but when they got a closer look, it wasn't that intact. The tiles on the floor were removed or chipped. Miraculously, the Millennium Bean was unscathed.

Before the invasion, the mayor safely escaped Chicago and went to Burbank, California. Once they drove to the mayor's building, he was lucky to escape, the building was just a pile of rubble now.

"Viktor, are you sure that you have everything we need?" Igor said

"Yes." Viktor nodded.

"Good, we are going to Minneapolis." Igor said.


	12. Leaving

_"December 24, 2011… Our lives are not going well, and we are not prepared either, our hometown has been obliterated, I am homeless… Yes, a homeless 14 year old Pokémon. Team Rocket should be punished for this ordeal." _– Viktor

_"It's the worst times of my life… My father dead, and my hometown has been trashed and made impossible to live in, although, I still have Viktor by my side. What else can go wrong?" _– Igor

"Let's go!" Igor said as he drove onto the Interstate 94 heading to Wisconsin.

When they entered the countryside, or outside Chicago suburbs, everything was back to normal. As they drive along the hilly surface of Wisconsin and the plains, they noticed a city.

"What is that, a city that has not been invaded?" Igor said as they saw the skyscrapers.

After driving some miles, there was a road sign.

"Madison, Wisconsin. We are the only city in Wisconsin that is still standing and thriving!"

"Seems legit, let's make a detour into Madison, we need a rest anyways." Viktor said.

"I'm on it." Igor took the exit into Madison, Wisconsin.

Once they enter city limits, they saw people walking down sidewalks, just like everyday people in cities.

"Wow, everything is so… Civilized, and clean…" Igor said.

"Here, let's settle in this bowling alley…" Igor said as he parked the car.

"Boy, it is freezing here…" Viktor shivered.

Once they entered the bowling alley, a blast of comforting head enveloped around the two.

"That what I wanted…" Igor said.

"Let's sit at the bar…" Viktor said as they chose a seat, then, the bartender came with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh! Look, two talking Pokémon, so, what do you wish to drink today?" The bartender asked.

"Fanta." Viktor said.

"Heine- I mean Coca-Cola." Igor said

"Alright, that will be 1 dollar 30 then." The bartender said.

Viktor got his wallet and tendered the exact amount of cash. The drinks were immediately served to the two.

"So, where you two guys from?" The bartender said.

"Chicago, we escaped after the incident." Igor said as he took a sip of the drink.

"Ah, I see why you two had the desperate look, lucky that we are the only city standing in America's Dairyland. Milwaukee and Green Bay… They weren't so lucky… Also, I heard that Minneapolis is still in great shape." The bartender said.

"We were going to Minneapolis." Igor said.

"Well, take your time, and feel free to rest here after the long hours of driving." The bartender said before he left to take another customer's order.

"What is our plan…?" Viktor asked Igor as he pours the drink down his throat.

"Say what?" Igor said.

"I said, what is our plan?" Viktor said in a hostile manner.

"Whoa, don't need to be that pissed there… We'll stay here for an hour; we will go to a store… Costco will do it because we both have our own cards… That's about it." Igor said

"Sounds cheesy" Viktor said.

"I'm just waiting for you to finish this drink." Igor said.

"Alright…" Viktor took his drink and then the bartender comes.

"So, you guys ready to leave Madison?" The bartender asks.

"Not quite yet, we got to buy stuff…" Igor said as Viktor finishes his drink.

"All right, we are ready." Igor said as they stood.

"God speed on your journey to Minneapolis/Saint Paul." The bartender waved goodbye, then the two waved back and walked out of the bowling alley.

"Phew, back to this freezing mayhem…" Igor said.

"I thought you are Russian…" Viktor said.

"Russian, Nah, I am Swiss! Lucky for you that you are Russian, stereotypes say that you people have the biggest guts when it comes to surviving the winter…" Igor said.

"Well told from the word of wisdom in stereotyped versions…" Viktor said.

They went into Igor's car and drove off. Then, they forgot about Costco and left a blazing trail to the twin cities.

…

"Viktor, turn on the radio for me." Igor said, then Viktor turned on the radio, which blasted a song from the Tom Cruise movie _Top Gun._

"Oh yea, this song fits like crazy…" Igor said. The song is _Danger Zone_ by Kenny Loggins. The song was tempting Igor to speed up, but before he did, the music stopped. The weather report came on.

"Hello all of you out there, in Madison it is 24 degrees and sunny now, it will be 35 tomorrow with some light snow. Some bizarre news, spontaneous super-celled thunderstorms has been appearing around the twin cities area. It has confirmed that about 89 mph winds have been recorded."

"Not concerned about that…" Viktor said as they crossed the Wisconsin-Minnesota State border.

"Wow, after 3 hours… We still have 400 miles to go…" Igor sighs.


	13. Too Late

_"It is still December 24, we are embarking on a Journey to escape Chicago and go to Minneapolis, but we were wrong, we should've stayed in Madison, and Minneapolis is a complete mess…" - _Viktor

"Read this sign." Igor said.

"Minneapolis, This city is no more! – Surprise attack by Team rocket." The sign said

"We are too late… Let's just examine…" Igor said as the two gets into Igor's car, blasting to the downtown.

Once they got to the city limits, the buildings were damaged, but not as severely as Chicago. But, it is still abandoned.

"So the weather report is wrong…" Viktor said as they got out of the car.

"Astonishing!" Igor said.

"Ah! My head hurts!" Igor said

"Yea… Mine does too…" Viktor clenched his teeth.

The wind starts to pick up, and then the sky gets dark with clouds blocking the sky. Then, it rained heavily.

"So the weather was right, all along…" Igor said trying to resist his pain in his head.

The sky then starts a light show full of lightning, there was no time where the lightning stopped for more than 1 second, and the thunder goes on with the lightning, series of continuous loud rumbles, cracks and blasts made the two Lucarios ears unbearably discomforted.

"Agh, Never seen a storm like this!" Viktor actually had to scream in order for Igor to hear.

"You are right…" Igor screamed to Viktor.

"Let's get into the car!" Viktor said.

The two took cover in Igor's old car that he bought used. Then, he drove around the devastated streets of the twin cities.

Moments of driving in the rain later, the two were staring at something. There is a peculiar blue glow in the distance to the north.

"What is that? It seems to be glowing on and off!" Viktor pointed.

"Calm it, I will drive there…" Igor said.

"Does your head still hurt?" Viktor asks Igor.

"Yes, but it does not interfere with my driving and vision." Igor said as he continues to drive, bypassing his pain.

"I'm about to drop…" Viktor's became dizzy.

"Alright, I'll floor it." Igor said as he slammed the gas pedal and drove towards the light.

…

"Here, it looks like the strongest concentration of light is right aver by that corner of this burnt down bank." Igor said as he sees Viktor fainted.

"Viktor?" Igor said as he pants.

"I got a treatment…" Igor grabs a chocolate bar.

"Caffeine cures headaches… Hope to Arceus that is true…" Igor prayed, then the Chocolate bar glowed for no reason, and Igor ignored it. He rammed the chocolate bar into Viktor's mouth, hoping it will melt into the Stomach.

In 2 minutes, Viktor woke up in confusion.

"Dude, you fainted… I gave you some chocolate, seems caffeine do cure headaches…" Igor said.

The two got out of the car, and examined the blue light. Then, it diminished.

"Where did it go…?" Viktor said. Then , stomping sounds can be heard. A silhouette appeared in front of the two, then, it glowed blue again, revealing a black Pokémon, the height of an average stop sign.

"Who are you?" Viktor said.

_"Who am I, you ask?"_ The black Pokémon said in Telepathy.

"I am Zekrom, the deity of electricity! I am one of the 5 servants of Arceus!"

"Zekrom, eh? Well, then what is with that blue light here?" Igor said.

"Let me tell you two about this… Do you have massive headaches?" The black Pokémon softly said.

"Why yes." Viktor said.

"How true, that blue light you see there and that thunderstorm before was basically me, clenching in pain with that headache. I know where that comes from." Zekrom said.

"Viktor here fainted moments ago from the headache." Igor recalled.

"I see it is getting worse. I am just blaming this on team Rocket…" Zekrom said.

"Well, what is the cause?" Viktor said.

"Well, get this, Team rocket has installed 1 master wave transmitter on a building. That transmitter emits a frequency that it is just right to cause headaches. When I flew overhead I actually saw one of them. On that building just two blocks away. But you need a lift up to reach that transmitter." Zekrom points to the tall skyscraper.

"Wait, if you are one of the servants for Arceus… Then why are you not there? Why did you come to earth…?" Igor said.

"Yikes, that question can get us all mad, but I do feel nice today. I just felt like taking time off, but unfortunately, my luck got me when this happened. I actually fell out of the sky when the pain struck me… So… yeah." Zekrom explained.

"Well it's not Friday the 13th… I don't know, we have bad luck too. We were anticipating that this city will be still civilized, but we came to this piece of shit." Viktor said.

"We do have time to help out…" Igor said.

"Good, because I have no energy to return back to where I was originally at with Arceus, but I do have the energy to fly you up onto the building. Man, that headache I had was a near death experience to me… I'm just worried that Machine will kill me in the next time it flares up…" Zekrom said.

"Here, you two hop on." Zekrom said. The two climbed onto Zekrom's back.

"Hold still." Zekrom said as it began to glow, and then it levitated off the ground and flew to a ceiling of a devastated skyscraper.

"Wow, that was pretty raw, maybe after I finish, you can take us back to Madison!" Igor said.

"Well, I can do that after you deactivate this transmitter here." Zekrom pointed.

"Let's see" Viktor examined.

There is an antennae and a system thing. Also, a metal bar and a hole is visible on the machine, presumably that is the key.

"Easy peasy." Viktor stuck the bar into the hole.

"No, it did not do anything, look, the timer is counting down." Igor pointed to the ticking timer that indicates when to transmit. It reads 3:33. The shocking thing about it is that the antennae and the transmitter alone are made by Cisco. Perhaps Team Rocket took over Cisco? Also, there is a Rocket logo on top of the Cisco logo.

"Well, how am I supposed to do it?" Viktor rubbed the rod; he felt some engravings on it.

"Hmm… Insert… Cloak with the correct aura… then turn rod to turn off…" Viktor read off the rod.

"So it activates on certain aura…?" Igor said.

"Quick, you two, the timer is already at a minute, I still have no energy to get out of here." Zekrom said.

Viktor grabbed the rod with the two hands, and emitted his aura. Then he attempted to turn the rod in two, direction. It failed.

"If all the team rocket grunts and leaders are dead… Satan is going to have a great time…" Zekrom said.

Igor then tried the same thing, and it worked. The system is acting up.

"Hurry! Climb onto my back!" Zekrom said. Zekrom flew away from the transmitter with the two Lucario oh its back, and then the transmitter exploded.

"Should've saw that coming…" Igor said.

"I knew that will happen." Zekrom said. Then the three felt normal again. Zekrom landed right by the building where the two parked the car at.

"Wow, I feel like my old self again!" Igor said.

"Yes… I'm powerful again!" Zekrom glowed.

"Thanks to you to, I'll tell Arceus that if he sees you two, you two will be pardoned for all of your misgivings. I'll come back in a moment with something." Zekrom levitated and was gone in a flash.

"So do you think Arceus is actually real?" Viktor said.

"Maybe… My grandfather's field guide said it's real so I assume that it is real." Igor said.

"Let's get to our car." Igor said.

They ran to their car, which is around the corner.

"Uh-oh." Igor said as his car burns.

"That can't be good." Viktor said as he spots his flame resistant suitcase right next to the car. Viktor then leaps and grabs the suitcase, which contained everything they brought, even Igor's book and the flask of ashes.

"We're screwed and stuck here…" Viktor said.

_"Don't give your hopes up!" _Zekrom's voice resonated from the sky. Then he landed on his two feet in front of the two Lucario.

"Well, I can give you this first." Zekrom said as he gives him a plate.

"It's just a plate! Nothing is on it!" Igor said as he holds the plate.

"You use your aura to cloak it, and it sends a signal to my mind." Zekrom said.

"Cool, we got ourselves a travel mate." Viktor said.

"So, do you want to go back to Madison, Wisconsin?" Zekrom said.

"Sure." Igor said. Then Zekrom flew them back to the thriving city of Madison.


	14. Plans

"Alright, you should be safe here…" Zekrom said.

"Zekrom… Besides that, what other names do they call you?" Igor said.

"Look at that plate." Zekrom said, then Viktor examined the white plate, and there is a name on it.

"David? Is that what they call you?" Viktor said.

"Yes, almost every one of my followers in the other world call me that, also, I do have a gender, which is male." He said

"Thanks for the info…" Viktor said.

"Well, I got to go, cloak the plate with aura if you need to go somewhere." Zekrom levitates and disappears.

"Well, look what have we done, we went to Minneapolis in hope to find a thriving city, and what is there is a pile of rubbish, and my car was destroyed for nothing." Igor summed up.

"Don't worry; I'm sure we can find an alternative… Just let this city to be our checkpoint." Viktor said.

"Well, it is only 3 PM, what do you want to do, it your choice, blonde guy." Igor said

"Well, we can spend some time in the bowling alley, which is right next to us." Viktor said.

"Sure…"

The two walked into the bowling alley, the bartender they have met previously is still there. The two were thirsty, so they returned to the bar area.

"So… No luck?" The bartender came by.

"No luck… The city was destroyed." Viktor said.

"Very unfortunate… So, what do you two like to drink today?" Igor said.

"Seltzer water…" Viktor thought up randomly.

"Coffee…" Igor said weakly.

"Well, unusual choices there… That will be $1.45 please." The bartender said, and then Viktor paid the correct amount from his wallet. Then, the bartender gave the two their requested drinks.

"Enjoy… Feel free to stay for a while." The bartender said as he went to another customer.

Viktor sighs "Why… I think this is it…" he said.

"Maybe we have to stay here forever… I mean the rocket HQ is still unknown, it's ridiculous, also, the military is not doing anything to stop it." Igor said.

"Probably America is screwed." Viktor said, and then a roll of newspaper was placed on the table in front of Viktor.

"50% conquered…" the headline said. There is a picture that shows a map of America, and shades in the devastated areas. The farthest they have reached as of now is Denver.

"Boy… What a drag this is…" Igor said as he takes a sip.

"What about this, we'll find a hotel… any hotel Such as Hyatt or Comfort Inn…" Viktor said

"Sounds peachy." Igor said as he chucks the glass bottle into the garbage can. He seemed to be still depressed.

"Hey, How 'bout a quick game?" Viktor tempted.

"Alright, Me versus you, let's go!" Igor snapped out of his depression.

Several games later…

"Some stiff competition…" Viktor and Igor walked out of the alley after paying the chap at the cashier the money.

"Now… Where to?" Igor asked.

"To some random hotel to stay the night." Igor said.

"Right…" Igor said as they ran off to find a hotel.

…

After one hour of checking in for a night at a Hyatt hotel…

"Alright, you can place your stuff and meet be in the back field." Viktor said and left. Igor threw the suitcase on the bed and left with the door closed. Ten they gathered in a large field about two blocks away with the plate David gave them.

"Let's test it." Igor said.

"Alright." Viktor said as he held the plate and cloaked it with his aura, but nothing happened.

"So David cheated us, and trolled us?" Igor wondered as he stared up to the sky.

"Probably…" Viktor was about to throw the plate on the ground, before he did, David/Zekrom appeared with a flash and landed on the ground.

"What do you two want?" He said.

"Well… We were just testing this plate… We don't need anything." Igor said.

"Oh boy, Arceus's other servants would be pissed if they are called for no reason, since I'm nice, I am going to let you two go." He said.

"Well, we apologize." The both said.

"Oh! I do have a reason, and I almost forgot. I had a time to browse America and I found the main headquarters, here is a flash drive." David hands Viktor a small flash drive, and Viktor takes it.

"What does it contain?" Igor said.

"It contains the complete diagram of the base, and every floor. I hope you have Autodesk inventor installed." David said.

"I do, thanks for reminding." Viktor said.

"Alright, if you do have anything, just do the exact same thing to the plate. I bid you adieu, and Godspeed." David rises up and disappears in a flash.

"Let's run back to our hotel room." Viktor said. Then, the two ran back to the hotel.

…

Once they got into the hotel room, Viktor grabbed the suitcase and got his IBM ThinkPad out.

"Dude, this computer look old…" Igor said.

"My mother got this for me in 2002, the best thing about this is that, I dropped this computer on the ground five times on accident, and yet it still works, gotta credit IBM for durability." Viktor said as he presses the power button, the computer won't turn on.

"Oh shit, the batteries are dead. Ah! I forgot to shut it off before we left our houses…" Viktor said.

"So we are screwed?" Igor concerned.

"No, fortunately, I have this charger!" Viktor pulled out the computer charger and plugged it into the socket in the wall and in the laptop. Then, the power button is pressed.

"Hurray, it works." Igor said. Then, the Windows XP boot screen came up.

"Dude, this is 2012, and you are still using XP?" Igor said.

"So? My dad back in Russia still uses Win98." Viktor said as the Welcome screen in Russian appeared. Then his desktop appeared, and it was completely in Russian, which is a language that Igor has no understanding of.

"Yeah… Fuck it. I'll leave it up to you… I can't read nor speak Russian." Igor said as Viktor shoved the USB drive into the socket.

"Whoa… look at these…" Viktor said as he witness bunches of text documents.

"Open one up." Igor said. Viktor clicked on a random .doc file and then, Microsoft Word popped up.

_David, you have been assigned to work on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday at your power plant. Just get the electricity capacity above 95% for the city. I expect you to accomplish this by Wednesday 10:00 PM Sharp. Reply back to me with a picture of the HUD (Heads-up display) once you are done. –Arceus. 07-20-2012_

"That's his mail! Why are we looking at his private stuff…?" Viktor closed the Microsoft Word window and scrolled down the list of his E-mails.

"Alright, I found this Autodesk file." Igor double clicked it, and a paid version of Autodesk Inventor popped up its loading screen.

"Wait, you PAID for this? Why not torrent it on PirateBay?" Igor said.

"First of all, I take Torrents as illegal, and second my mom got this without notifying me. My mom is an architect, and she specializes in computer aided drafting, or CAD. She needed this software to do her work." Viktor said.

"Wow, you are just lame…" Igor said as a diagram popped up. Then, Outlook popped up with an attached letter from David.

_"I went browsing and found a lone USB stick on the sandy grounds; it had the word ROCKET on it. So I decided to run it on my computer, and it showed the diagram of every floor. The master control room is way at the bottom, which are 9 floors down. There are traps though, but they are all isolated at the entrance, not underground. Hope you two can make use of it. Also, don't read my embarrassing E-mails in the flash drive, please. I just forgot to delete them off of the drive. :)" – David/Zekrom_

Viktor closed the Outlook window and placed the Inventor window Full screen, showing floor plans to scale of the HQ.

"Wait! There is a reason why there is no military response!" Viktor said as he saw the floor plans for floors B2 to B8.

"What?" Igor tilted his head towards the screen.

"This…" Viktor pointed.

"Look, it is labeled SOLDIER PRISION, so they captured and imprisoned all military personnel!" Igor said.

"So… There is a label up there that says AREA 51… What could that be…?" Igor wondered.

"Area 51… Wait… That is the private military base just north of Las Vegas!" Viktor said.

"Geoffrey Hudson… He's that son-of-a-bitch who owns this map…" Igor reads the map description.

"Wow… This place got 30 floors total…" Viktor said as he flips through every floor in detail.

"So the rest of the floors are Pokémon prisons." Viktor said.

"Dude, stop stabbing me with your spike on the back of your paw!" Viktor said.

"What? I was trying to give you a massage!" Igor said.

"Yeah bullshit." Viktor said.


	15. Mission Begins

_3:55AM – "It's Christmas day and I just woke up. Today is our day of risking our lives, meaning that we will attempt to infiltrate the base and shut it down in incognito. Igor is still asleep and snoring loudly. 20 minutes…" – Viktor. _

Viktor woke to the sound of Igor snoring, but Viktor did not do anything to Igor. He quietly walked to the suitcase to grab his laptop. When he opened everything up, he reached for the USB that is beside his bed. Once he plugged in the USB, he opened the Floor plan, and attached a Bamboo writing tablet into the USB slot. Next, Viktor spends the next 15 minutes drawing arrows in which guides them through the labyrinth of floors. Once he is done, Viktor exported the completed floor plans into a PDF, and transferred it into his phone. Igor woke up after Viktor stowed away his electronics.

"Dude, what are you doing? Awake so early…" Igor said in a tired voice.

"I can make a proposition that we leave early…" Viktor said.

"Whatever you say…" Igor coughs violently.

"Dude…" Viktor was scared by Igor's coughs.

"Yeah… Stay here, I'll go to a nearby Walgreens, and get some Halls." Igor said as he left the room.

Viktor went to a bathroom to have a hot and relaxing soak in the bathtub. After he is done soaking, Viktor dried off and went back to sit on his bed. Then, Igor entered with a bag of Hall's cough drops.

"Dude, you are not going to believe this, everything is so cheap here! I mean, I got this bag of 24 cough drops for 75 cents. Even the local Shell gas station is charging $1.13 for unleaded gas per gallon!" Igor brought up.

"Oh… Shocking!" Viktor exclaimed with sarcasm coming out of his mouth.

"Oh, what are you upset about?" Igor said as he popped a cough drop into his mouth.

"Alright, we need to head out now!" Viktor said.

"If you say so…" Igor said. Then, Igor got his guff into the main suitcase, and closed it.

"Ready to go?" Viktor said.

"Let's do this…" Igor said as they leave the room.

(After checking out…)

The two ran to that same field yesterday.

"Alright, grab that porcelain plate, and cloak it." Igor said.

"Whatever you say…" Viktor grabbed the plate and rubbed it in an anticlockwise direction.

David (or Zekrom) appeared in a flash.

"Well, do you two need anything?" David asked.

"Do you know where Area 51 is?" Igor asked.

"I do." David nodded.

"We needed to go there." Viktor said.

"No problem! Hop on!" David nicely said as the two hopped onto David's back with the suitcase.

"Well, here we go." David levitated and then blasted off westward and into the dark and snowy skies. Then, they were above the clouds.

"Wow…" The two are in awe at the endless blue skies.

…

Once the clouds under them are cleared, the path of destruction from Team Rocket was visible. Denver is already devastated and on fire, and then Salt Lake City was devastated also. Once they passed and descended over the Salt Lake City, a thick layer of orange fog came rolling. But it is not fog, it is dust.

"Dude… Cover your eyes!" Igor said as the dust kicks in.

Then David started to act weird.

"Cant… take this anymore… Pain…" David said as he tries to resist the sandstorm…

"Wow, I hope you brought your safety goggles…" Igor said.

"What? I don't own a lab! I don't wear glasses!" Viktor shouted.

Then, David's tail turbine stopped glowing.

"Ah! My electricity is gone!" David said desperately as he tries to remake the electricity, but they are flying too low.

David hit the sandy ground in Nevada on his stomach.

"What happened?" Viktor said as they dismount.

"Oh sweet Jesus… I can never stand dust storms…" David stood up.

"Why?" The two asked.

"Well first, the dust or sand stalls my electricity, which weakens me. Second, it doesn't feel good…" David said.

"This place looks slightly redeemable to me…" Igor said.

"Ok, I bid you two, good luck, and also, Area 51 is just up ahead where you are facing." David said.

"Oh! Also, do you want me to keep your suitcase so you don't lost anything?" David said.

"Sure, go ahead, if we get captured then our secrets wouldn't be exposed, even our precious belongings." Igor said.

"Well then, in that case, I am going back to heal myself." David said as his tail lights up, but not as bright. Then, he flew up and was gone.

"So… where are we now?" Igor said.

"Let me check—Oh no! My phone is in that suitcase…" Viktor said in desperation.

"Well, we'll just walk around." Igor said as the two took off running south.

…

"Ow!" Igor fell on a metal sign on the ground.

"Dude, you gotta watch where you are stepping…" Viktor helped Igor up.

"Thank… *Coughs Violently* You…" Igor said.

"Dude, your cough scares me…" Viktor said as they looked at the sign.

"I recognize that sign. Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas…" Viktor read the sign, which fell after the invasion. The two perked their head to look at the ruined city.

"Umm… I think the word Fabulous… Does not apply anymore…" Igor said as they advance into the perished city limits.

"Look at this…" Igor said as they walk along "the Strip" (Which is the main road in Vegas that contains all the hotels and casinos.)

"Dude… Look at that Eiffel tower replica… Absolutely astonishing…" Viktor said as he observes the Eiffel tower replica (From the Paris Hotel) that has been felled sideways, lying across the road. The hotel buildings were the same, chipped, burnt, or destroyed.

"Look at Caesars Palace… Looks more like Pompeii now! Except, there is no lava…" Igor said as he looked at the Caesars Palace Hotel, and it took quite a punch, so as the Bellagio hotel neighboring it. Then, they went into the Caesars Palace. The statues were chipped and obliterated, the slots were totaled, and empty of course, and lastly, the elevators were out of order.

"Wow, this city looks more like Fallout…" Viktor said.

Then, there was beeping nearby.

"Oh shit… It is getting to the atmosphere of fallout…" Viktor said.

The beeping got louder and more rapid.

"Lets… Get out of here *Coughs violently.*" The two started to run out of the Hotel and onto "The Strip".

"Phew… we almost got into certain death there…" Viktor said as they listened closely.

"No explosion, that's a bit odd…" Igor said as the two head deeper into the ruined Vegas.

…All of a sudden…

_***Boom!***_

A mine under the two exploded, knocking the two in directions apart from each other. The two did not die, but fainted from blow.

Then, a mysterious person appeared. His shirt and pants are in grey, and has a Rocket logo on it. He has blue eyes, coffee hued hair, and a tall stature…

Without saying anything, he summoned a helicopter nearby, a rocket-owned helicopter in fact, and dragged the two onboard. Then, the Helicopter flew off north.


	16. Doing Time

**PART III – Doing Time**

_"Psst… Wake up…! *Cough*" _

_The sound of iron gates can be heard opening and closing._

_"C'mon! Wake up; you are not in a dreamy world! You are in iron hell!" _

"What! Where… am I?" Viktor woke in a buzz.

"You are in the Rocket Prison! You are on the 5th floor of this establishment!" Igor said as he continues to cough.

"Dude, your coughs has gone worse!" Viktor said.

"It did, I am trying to find Penicillin…" Igor said.

"Well…" Viktor observed the cell. It is stone, and it is painted in Blue. There is a sign that tells the inmate the rules. There is a clean sink with shitty toothbrush, and a toilet. The cell's size is average. Also, there are bunk beds placed near the narrow window.

"That rule board…" Viktor said as he walked and read the Rules.

This is the rules that you must adhere to. Failure to comply will result in extended working hours, or death. You are constantly being monitored.

Keep noise down at a should never occur; you are being watched by the CCTV surveillance not vandalize the not remove this not break the door not sneak any firearms or any there item that can be used to cause damage and to the staff at all criticize Team Rocket.

*Note: talking Pokémon are promoted to have little bit more freedom and privacy here than humans.

-Team rocket

"Wow… These are the rules they can think of, very basic…" Viktor said.

After the afternoon, a dinner tray popped up on the wall stand. It comprises of a T-Bone steak, an unusual meal to give to inmates.

"Dude…" Igor's mouth waters.

"Alright, split it 50-50." Viktor said as he used a knife and sliced the steak. Then, they ate the steak in a quick manner.

…

"I'm still hungry…" Igor says and coughs.

"Well, that's what it's like to be an inmate, small portions…" Viktor said.

Once night came, everything was dead silent, since there are no other inmates on this floor. The two were bored to death, the door was dead shut and there was no lighting.

"Well, I guess we'll just sleep…" Igor said.

"Yeah… I'll just wonder how terrible this place is…" Viktor said.

(Tomorrow…) (7:30)

Igor woke up, and then he looked at the door. There was a note under it.

"Hmm…" Igor went to the door and picket up the note.

"You two are separately assigned to certain manual labor. Failure to show up will result in harsh punishments/beatings. Your times for labor are 8AM to 9PM. A small snack is provided at 12PM."

"Viktor, wake up." Igor coughs violently.

"Dude, your coughs has gotten worse…" Viktor said.

"I know, my throat hurts…" Igor said.

"Well, what does that note say?" Viktor asked.

"It said that we have jobs, just like regular inmates. From 8a to 9p." Igor said.

"13 hours? Well, that part sounds like an average prison…" Viktor said.

(20 minutes passes…)

One of the security guards opened the door; by his looks he is not vicious at all.

"Alright, you two, move to your stations, we will guide you to it." The security personnel said, but did not yell like an army general/commander. The two got out of their cells, and there was another guard.

"You, I will direct you to the workstation." The other guard took Igor away.

"Here, I will direct you to the computer lab." The nicer guard led Viktor downstairs.

Whilst bring Viktor down to the lab, he notices the guard's nametag. It said "GEOFFRY HUDSON". Then a thought instantly sprang into his mind. David/Zekrom mentioned that he found the floor plans from his flash drive that he lost.

Once the elevator arrived at the basement floor, the lab was straight ahead. But instead, Geoff pulled Viktor to the bathroom, and tells him his secret.

"Alright, Viktor, listen to me. I am not going to hurt you or make you meet the firing squad, but… Recently, I lost my flash drive, but it was ON PURPOSE, so I can let someone release the floor plans. The motive behind it is that I absolutely hate it here. I pulled you into the bathroom is because there are no microphones or cameras that can eavesdrop on us. Now…" He said as he detects his USB drive hidden on Viktor's Paws.

"You… You have my drive. You are the chosen one… Quick, we need to head to the lab." Geoff said as he drags Viktor into the lab full of computer. But it was not those newer computers; they were those computers with those CRT monitors that they use in the 90's.

"It's freezing in here! Why is that?" Viktor shivered.

"Proper ventilation is necessary for those computers. Why don't you take a seat, any seat?" Geoff said.

Viktor took the nearest computer and booted it up. The operating system is Windows 7, in which Viktor has never used.

"Windows 7? What happened to XP?" Viktor said.

"I don't know. I use XP on my laptop." Geoff said.

"So what is this room used for?" Viktor said.

"It is used for typing up propaganda, and other Rocket Documents." Geoff said. What they have given me here is the rule sign that they put in cells. But they want it in the newer prison cells.

The computer showed the Windows 7 Desktop.

"This is just literally an oxymoron, you have Windows 7 displaying through an old 90's style CRT monitor…" Viktor said.

"That's just the way it is…" Geoff said as he hands Viktor the sign.

"Well… Let's get down working…" Viktor said as he furiously typed up the colossal rule poster.

…

At 12 PM, Viktor obtained a Lay's style chips. But it is not Lay's. It is an English (GB) brand of Lay's which is Walker's. There is a label saying that it was from Poundland.

…

At three PM, after Viktor has done Photoshop tweaks and some spell checks, he saved the file onto the flash drive.

"Alright, I will bring you to the print room." Geoff led Viktor to the print room, which contained a huge printer.

"Plug the USB."

Viktor plugged in the USB to the printer, then, a collage of photos showed up. Viktor chose the poster.

"How many copies?" Viktor asked.

"100 copies…" Geoff sighed.

Viktor pressed the green start button. Then the printer spat out the poster at high speeds. In no time flat, the printing is complete.

"Right… you can go back to your cell! I will give you an approval pass…" Geoff wrote Viktor a pass, and headed up back to his cell.

"I will get this to the construction area." Geoff leaves as he goes up to the construction area.

Viktor sighs in despair…

"This is what it feels like to be brainwashed…" Viktor said with his head on the bed.

… (7 hours later) …

"It's Christmas, and I am subjected to backbreaking and tedious manual labor…" Igor complained.

"What's wrong with you?" Igor said.

"My head… My eyes… They hurt…: Viktor said lying in bed.

"Why is that?"

"First, I felt like I was brainwashed, second, I had to work in a computer lab, and they have one of those 90's CRT monitors, they are absolutely appalling. The refresh rate and the flicker made my eyes hurt… So monotonous…" Viktor complained.

"Dude, I had to do iron working, and I got burnt 3 times." Igor said.

"So are you alright?"

"Yeah, but my coughs are still lingering, my throat is absolutely inflamed… There is no medicine here… At least that is what they said." Igor said

"Well, so we are just going to slowly disintegrate in the hands of those Rocket bas—Oh, I can't badmouth them, fuck." Viktor said.

"Well, let's see who can pull through…" Igor said as he hopped onto his bed.


	17. A Cruel World

"_Sigh… It's been 20 days… It is already 2012, goddamn. I am still in this iron hell. Everyday it's the same goddamn thing with those propaganda and shit, and getting my eyes strained by those goddamn relentless CRT monitors of hell. The very friendly Geoff Hudson, who is a Security guard, was shot to death by firing squad due to an unknown crime… Really? I am so fucking irritated, everything is so monotonous here. Igor is lucky, but only that he is exempt from work. His cough has ravaged into his Lungs, so that means, yes. He has pneumonia… It's just saddening to hear my only friend's life is just hanging by a thread. Every time I hear him cough… Blimey, I'm just worried… It is not going to go well…" – Viktor_

"_Lying in bed, coughing endlessly, getting the chills and fever, just some of the services that Team rocket gives you… It's a pleasure… He lied… Will by life end? Viktor's immune system is far more superior… Now I am thinking about our past lives, hanging out with Viktor on the good 'ol Kremlin… It's been 4 years since we met in Moscow… Kind of regret coming here… I don't know if I can pull through… I'm just 16 years old, and a talking Lucario, what else…?" - Igor _

"I'll give you another ice bag…" Viktor said as he removes the old ice pack. Then, he gets a fresh pack of ice.

"There you go… hope you pull through…" Viktor said as he applies the ice pack onto Igor's dangerously heated head.

"I highly doubt it…" Igor said with a raspy voice, almost sounds like an old man.

"You will be fine, as of matter of fact I'll give you a present after my work shift." Viktor promised.

"Alright, it better be good, since you were my friend for 4 years…" Igor said with the same raspy voice.

"Trust me… I will give you something… Anything, like cake..." Viktor said, then Igor coughs violently and loudly.

"Alright, I got to go... I can't stay anymore, or else…" Viktor said.

"I promise. I can wait for you." Igor said.

Viktor went down to the lab to do the same thing over and over again, Which is making Posters. But today, Viktor's mind is filled with thoughts.

"_I'm worried; Igor is not acting so hot… No, it's not possible that Igor will be dead when I get back… I promise you, Igor, I will give you something…" - Viktor_

…

(7 repetitive hours later…)

"Alright, Viktor, your shift is over. Since you are being courteous, I have a little surprise for you." The guard said and Viktor walked over to the guard.

"I heard that your friend, Igor is not feeling well. So I will give you a cake for you to cheer him up…" The guard hands him the cake. It said "Get well soon, Igor" on it.

"Thanks, I am going back to my cell now!" Viktor said proudly, and with a content mood.

"Hey, Godspeed." The guard said as Viktor left.

With content, Viktor went back to the floor where his cell is. As he walks towards the cell…

"Hey, Igor, here is the gift I bou-"Viktor looked into the room, and Igor was gone.

"Igor… Just stopped breathing…" The guard for this floor came.

"What? Is it true?" Viktor said.

"Yes it is…" The guard said.

"What did he say…?" Viktor said.

"He said… "Viktor… Where are you…? That is his last words before he stopped breathing."

"No… I got him this cake… especially for him just to show that I am a good friend of his!" Viktor said.

"I'm afraid to say and I apologize that… He just chose to forfeit the battle between the Pneumonia…"

"Now I just can't eat this cake… Screw it… Igor… I'm sorry; I've been a terrible friend…" Viktor said.

"Oh yeah, the Rocket guys were extremely terrible upon how they treat dead people." The guard whispered, hoping to not get spotted.

"What?" Viktor said.

"I asked them to do a proper burial, or burn it and leave the ashes, but no, that HAD to burn it in the crematoria." The guard said.

Viktor's grief suddenly bursts into anger.

"Oh my Christ. Those goddamn merciless bastards… I just hope they rot in hell…" Viktor's anger went back to grief.

"_Zekrom was right, when the entire cruel rocket agents and founders die, Satan WILL be having an extravaganza…"_

"Why… Why? My best friend, being treated like this after he dies? It's unethical!" Viktor started crying due to being too emotional.

"Oh, quit being a wimp and Toughen up. Everyone has to encounter death at some point. I mean, my mother dies in '93, and did cry, but I did not overreact. After she died, I knew that she will still stay in my heart… Bless her generous soul…" The guard told.

"Alright, I'll take your advice… But I still can't quite get over the fact that they cremated Igor brutally…" Viktor said as he entered the cell. Then the door was closed and locked.

Viktor eventually went to bed, and can't sleep.

"It feels sad and different without Igor… I can just remember the times… Hanging out on the Kremlin… The Saint Basil's Cathedral… Skateboarding alongside the roads…" Viktor recalled.

"Those were the times… Now Igor is gone, I am sad and alone… I'm just all by myself…" Viktor said.

"I seemed to remember the map… I will get revenge! I will!" Viktor said to himself. Then, since the nice guard who has the same thought as the nice chap Geoff, kindly gave Viktor the floor plan in paper, And a lamp.

"Dear Viktor… I found this for you, I have overheard that you want to destroy this place. Will, the main control room is underground is 10 floors down from lobby." The guard wrote on there. Also, there are writings by Geoffrey.

"_Viktor, you are chosen to do this mission, many have failed due to the last part, which is the lock. The lock needs aura to be opened. So since you are a Lucario, and are masters of aura, you can probably do this without fail. Here, I have given you floor plans in detail. The main challenge is the labyrinth in B9. There are no traps. Good luck and save us all…"_

"Operation Plotting Revenge is on." Viktor said.

Viktor spend most of the night trying to memorize the labyrinth. Once it is fluent, he went to sleep, and drew the image in his head…

"_Igor… I will exterminate those rocket bastards once and for all!"_


	18. Revenge

(4:30 AM)

Viktor woke, after 3 hours of sleep. He took a last look at the map just to refresh his mind.

"All set… Bare hands… I'm ready." Viktor nodded.

The guard noticed Viktor and opened the door.

"My faith is in you, so as the aura. Go now, before it is too late!" The Guard said.

Viktor took the elevator down To the lobby which is quiet, empty and dark.

Viktor is unnerved about being detected by the surveillance system.

"I can't do this… cameras are at every angle…!" Viktor thought as he tries to go on.

Viktor walked back to the elevator without getting caught. Then, all of a sudden…

"_Don't give up…" _A mysterious voice from a mysterious entity said.

"Wha—who said that?" Viktor reacted.

"_You see what they have done to your best friend?"_

"Yes, I know but—"

"Wait… Who are you anyways?"

"_Oh… I cannot disclose my identity…"_

"Then… What should I do about this…? There are a million cameras installed down below! I am going to get caught!"

_Igor: "Oh! Impossible, my friend!"_

"Igor… You are there…?" Viktor said.

"_Yes… Now, Viktor, Please… Do it for me… I have something for you…"_

Viktor then glowed white… and the glow diminished.

"What happened…?" Viktor said.

_Igor: "It's my secret aura ability. I never told you this when I became a Lucario. It is invisibility, you don't need an explanation. But you can't walk through walls like the (Noclip) command." _

"Wow, thank you...!" Viktor said to the ceiling.

_Igor: "Hey, no problem, Now, go! Even if it is going to fail, just keep going! It's better to make progress than not making any at all! Now, go young lad! Go! I am counting on you!"_

"Yes sir!" Viktor ran to the stairs and down to the basements.

Once he entered the second floor below ground, he became invisible. The floor was quiet and dimly lit. The doors were solid metal, and were dead shut. The challenge about those floors is that they are huge in size; it easily feels like running a 200 meter in track just by running to the other side. But worse, the stairs that Viktor took, and the next flight of stairs is directly opposite diagonally from Viktor's standing point. The floor corridors are in a lattice styled shape. Viktor took the efficient way of running to the opposite side in a B-line, and running to the stairwell that leads to the -3rd floor in a B line. As Viktor remembered, each floor is the same size, but with a different pattern.

Once he went down, a new pattern was introduced. It is the same lattice pattern, but tilted at a 45 degree angle. Basically half of this floor is a right triangle. Viktor ran the hypotenuse corridor and reached the stairs fast. The next floor is another pattern. It has circular corridors, and the jail cells are placed in the locus of those circles. It is starting to get in a style of a make. Viktor recalled the path and ran it.

He ran to the stairs flawlessly once he ran to the -4th floor, he was panting already. The pattern is a square inscribed in another square, and so on thus making a recursion.

…

After 30 minutes… Viktor flawlessly made it to the 9th floor under. Viktor now realized that this is the complex labyrinth floor. Still invisible, he attempted to get through, but he got lost after 10 minutes. About to panic, he tried a varieties of trails and directions…

…

After 2 hours of backbreaking trial and error, Viktor finally reached the exit to the control room. Thirsty, Hungry and tired, he went downstairs to the controls room corridor.

The corridor was empty, and lit from the glowing corridor edges. There is a door and a keypad in front of Viktor.

"Alright… This seems like a chore…" Viktor said as he tuened on the keypad.

"ENTER PASSWORD" The keypad gave two blanks to input numbers.

"2 numbers, that's it?" Viktor said. Then, his invisibility wore off.

"Oh no! I'm screwed…" Viktor said as he pressed the Forgot Password button.

"The answer to the answer to life, the universe, and everything." The screen displayed.

"So easy… Why do they have this as a password? So easy that a kindergarten could figure out (Unless they haven't read _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_)" Viktor said.

Viktor typed in "42", then…

"ACCESS GRANTED." The door opened up, revealing a control center with a hub in the center. But there was no one in there, but lots of security cameras. Viktor tried to cloak himself with invisibility, but it failed.

"Oh no… I can't go on now…"

Then Igor's voice popped into Viktor's mind.

"_Even if it is going to fail, don't give up… It is better to make progress than never making it at all…"_

Viktor took a deep breath and headed into the control center.

On the computer hub, there is two red buttons. Emergency Release and Self Destruct. But these buttons are locked, but press-able.

"Strange…" Viktor noticed a metal bar, the one that looked like the bar from the transmitter. He thought that he will do the same thing. He took the bar and inserted into the little keyhole on top. Viktor cloaked it with aura, then a Windows XP hardware insert sound played.

"Key detected. Access granted." The monitor said.

The two buttons lit up red.

"Say goodbye, Rocket Hell!" Viktor pressed Self Destruct button.

"ERROR: MISSING DRIVE E:\: Insert the drive into the slot." The XP style critical error popped up.

"Goddammit." Viktor said as he opened the hatch where all USB drives are plugged into.

"There are 100 of these!" Viktor said. He grabbed Geoff's drive and slotted in a random slot.

"SLOT 34: ACCESS DENIED"

"Oh, so I have to do trial and error again! Wait…" Viktor remembers the keypad passcode.

"Slot 42…" He stared at slot 42 with concern. He stuck the drive into it.

"ACCESS DENIED…"

"Oh no… Now what…" Viktor said as he tried slot 13.

"ACCESS DENIED."

"Oh, thanks, bloody computer." Viktor gor pissed.

"There must be some way!" Viktor punched the rotate button, which rotated the slots to show slots 101 to 200.

"Wha~? There is more? Bloody hell!"

"So… The evilness of Team Rocket, Ah, they might be worshippers of Satan!" Viktor said.

He flipped through the slots, and found the 600's slot.

"Slot 666… Hope to Christ that will work…" Viktor said. He jams in the drive to Slot 666. The computer is taking a little time reading it. Viktor has his fingers crossed and his teeth clenched.

"ACCESS GRANTED."

"Yes! I knew they are worshippers of Satan!" Viktor said.

"Now, the button-press of destiny!" Viktor slammed the self-destruct button, then the message box came on.

"WARNING! Pressing this button will trigger an emergency release and a 6 minute countdown, this cannot be cancelled in any way, shape, or form! Do you really want to activate the self-destruct sequence?"

"Hell yeah! To hell with this place!" Viktor pressed the YES button."

"INITIATING SEQUENCE…"

"UNLOCKING DOORS…" Loud noises can be heard from upstairs…

"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN SET, 6 MINUTES AND COUNTING. You may now remove the drive." Viktor released the drive and the PA came on in Microsoft Sam's voice.

"Warning! Self-destruct sequence has been activated, 5 minutes and counting…!"

The emergency portal opened.

Viktor ran out the portal just in time before the rocket grunts came.

Viktor found himself about a quarter mile from the entrance. The desert sun is rising over the horizon, and the heat is settling in.

PA: 3 minutes left.

Then the captured troops got their guns and started shooting at the Rocket Grunts. Then, they ran out of the Rocket Prison with enslaved Pokémon, but far away to evade the explosion. They got away by hijacking their planes and helicopters. Also, they also got hold of the planes that the Rocket grunts kept in storage, which are the Air Force planes.

PA: 50 seconds to explosion.

"I better run!" Viktor happily ran to the distance.

But things took a sudden turn…

Right before he skidded to a halt, Viktor forgot that there were Mines buried. Unexpectedly, a mine exploded under his feet…

"Igor… I'm… coming… for ya…" That was Viktor's last words before he died.

PA: 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

The base suddenly exploded in a flash, Releasing power and energy as much as the atom bomb. The shockwave can be felt miles away, but all troops escaped safely by plane, all Rocket Grunts died, and all Pokémon were safe from harm. Once the headquarters vanished 3 minutes later, normality was restored for the United States. But for the cities that were devastated… There is always an opportunity to rebuild and restore life, and let it prosper…

-END-


End file.
